


I can(cer)

by appleness



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleness/pseuds/appleness
Summary: — Ты когда-нибудь задумывался о будущем всерьёз? — голос Кенсу звучит неожиданно громко.— Конечно, — тут же отзывается Чонин и тянется рукой порисовать на чужом плече; ленивые нежные касания обжигают. — Закончу университет, помогу сестре открыть кафе, где будут продавать самую вкусную курочку, куплю машину и поеду по стране…— А дальше? — Кенсу тянется пальцами вверх, словно хочет коснуться серого в ночи потолка, кружит ими, прорисовывая лишь ему видимые линии.— Что ты имеешь в виду?— Ты никогда не задумывался, что станет с нами после жизни?— Нет, — Чонин непонимающе хмурится. — К чему вообще все эти разговоры? Нам ещё жить и жить…А может, и нет.





	I can(cer)

**Author's Note:**

> я написала этот фик не для того, чтобы вы меня пожалели, а для того, чтобы вы пожалели себя.
> 
> ни одна работа не давалась мне так тяжело, как далась эта. я буквально выстрадала её. ну, ангст на то и ангст. 
> 
> I can — я могу.  
> cancer — рак.
> 
> каждая сцена писалась под определённые треки. рыбята, огромная просьба, читайте под музыку, если у вас есть возможность и, конечно же, желание. ябл настоятельно рекомендует. 
> 
> Twenty One Pilots — Cancer  
> Erik Satie — Gnossienne no 1  
> Wolf Larson — If I Be Wrong  
> BTS — First love  
> Jason Walker — Echo  
> Plumb — Cut  
> The Fray — Heartless  
> Birdy — Shelter  
> Lera Lynn — The Only Thing Worth Fighting For  
> Aquilo — Losing you  
> The Acid — Basic Instinct  
> Полина Гагарина — Целого мира мало
> 
> берегите себя.

**Erik Satie — Gnossienne no 1**

****  


**Twenty One Pilots — Cancer**

  
  
_Кенсу следит за капелькой пота, стекающей вдоль жилистой шеи. Кадык Чонина дёргается, когда он растягивает гласные в его восторженном «ах, да, вот так». Они синхронно валятся на спину и, тяжело вздымая грудью, отрешённо пялятся в потолок.  
  
— Хорошо, — раздаётся на выдохе. Чонин поворачивается к Кенсу, жмурит веки и сладко тянет уголки губ. — Мне никогда и ни с кем не было так хорошо.  
  
В ответ он слышит тишину.  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь задумывался о будущем всерьёз? — голос Кенсу звучит неожиданно громко.  
  
— Конечно, — тут же отзывается Чонин и тянется рукой порисовать на чужом плече. Ленивые нежные касания обжигают. — Закончу университет, помогу сестре открыть кафе, где будут продавать самую вкусную курочку в Корее, куплю машину и поеду по стране…  
  
— А дальше? — Кенсу тянется пальцами вверх, словно хочет коснуться серого в ночи потолка. Кружит ими, прорисовывая лишь ему видимые линии.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
— Ты никогда не задумывался, что станет с нами после жизни?  
  
— Нет, — Чонин непонимающе хмурится. — К чему вообще все эти разговоры? Нам ещё жить и жить…  
  
— А что бы ты сделал, если узнал, что неизлечимо болен?  
  
— Сплюнь, глупый, — влажные волосы Кенсу ерошат ладонью.  
  
— Я бы спрыгнул в реку, наверное, — и, заметив удивлённо приподнятые брови, поясняет: — Зачем кому-то усложнять жизнь? Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то видел, как я мучаюсь. Не хочу расстраивать мать. Не хочу…  
  
— Кенсу! — Чонин придвигается ближе так, что между ними не найдётся и сантиметра свободного места, и успокаивающе приглаживает его пряди, тепло ладони перетекает на бледную щёку. Оба еле слышно дышат и не моргают, глядя друг другу прямо в глаза.  
  
— Я так устал, Чонин, — шепчет он, прикрывая веки. — Вот бы лечь и не просыпаться целую неделю… Я так устал.  
  
Его целуют в складочку меж бровей, горячие губы мажут ниже по переносице, замирают у приоткрытого рта. Пьют чужое сбивчивое дыхание.  
  
— Так бросай свою учёбу и поехали со мной? Ещё немного и я исполню свою мечту. Исследую всю Корею, побываю даже в Богом забытом закуточке. Хочешь? Хочешь со мной?  
  
Кенсу кивает. Странное чувство переполняет его, грозясь выйти через края. Оно вызывает лёгкую улыбку и отголоски тихой боли где-то внутри. Он мурлыкнет пожелание спокойной ночи и сам провалится в сон._

* * *

  


Когда он слышит « _лейкоз_ » из уст своего лечащего врача, кажется, весь мир переворачивается. Пустота в его голове раздувается как воздушный шарик, и « _это излечимая стадия рака, если будете придерживаться лечения и указаний доктора, вы войдёте в ремиссию_ » проходит мимо него. Кенсу не понимает ни единого слова, до него доходят только отдельные звуки и то — будто бы через вату.  


  
Нападает странное чувство сонливости: клонит в сон, но стоит щеке коснуться подушки, как веки протестующе отказываются смыкаться. Остаётся смотреть в светло-зелёный потолок и моргать раз в долгую минуту, а может, и мимолётный час. И не думать ни о чём, потому что чем дальше, тем слепее он становится.  
  
Соседи не лезут со словами утешения — сами через это прошли и знают, насколько бывает хреново. Кенсу оживает ближе к вечеру, когда в палату вваливается низкого роста, но тучная медсестра. За ней с противным скрежетом катится стойка с двумя пакетиками крови.  
  
— До Кенсу, доза приехала, поднимайся! — её голос звучит не менее раздражающе, и Кенсу, когда в его вену входит острая игла, со вздохом прикрывает глаза, моля Бога, чтобы всё это оказалось лишь страшным сном.  
  
Просыпается он поздней ночью. Сонную тишину разрезают чьи-то стоны. Те, от которых хочется спрятаться под подушку, накрыться одеялом и, стиснув зубы до скрежета и ощутимой боли в дёснах, пытаться снова уснуть. Только чтобы эти мерзкие звуки прекратились, рассеялись в пропитанном запахами хлорки, спирта и крови воздухе. К стонам добавляются чьи-то шаги. Судя по топоту, мимо палаты по коридору пронеслись не один и даже не два человека. Голоса требуют: « _где больной?_ », « _включите свет_ », « _помогите его переложить_ », « _что вы делаете? аккуратнее!_ », « _везите его в реанимацию_ », « _лифт не работает, будете по лестнице спускать_ ». Шаги возвращаются обратно, стоны слышатся отчётливее, и, свесившись с койки, в приоткрытую щель, пропускающую луч неживого лампового света, Кенсу видит, как четверо парней толкают каталку с накрытым голубой простынкой человеком, а за ними следует седой мужчина в белом халате. В его руках большой чемодан, на чемодане — красный крест и написано «реанимационное отделение».  
  
Кенсу отрубается быстро, стоит вернуться тишине. Утром он с трудом соображает, приснилось ли ему это или произошло на самом деле. Соседи по палате, два сухеньких старичка и тучный мужчина с залысиной, суетливо предупреждают: « _Сейчас будет обход — привёл бы себя в порядок, пока можешь_ ». Парень слушается, но брови всё равно хмурит. Непонимание ситуации напрягает. Желание поскорее разобраться со всем этим дерьмом и покинуть это место зудит под кожей. Он здесь всего пару дней, а уже тошнит от стен, выкрашенных в блевотный цвет, белых пятен простыней, огромного слепящего квадрата окна, шарканья тапок по полу, дребезжания холодильника под ухом и капающего крана, который вечно забывают завинтить как следует. Кенсу как раз заправил койку, когда в двери появилась высокая женщина. Сначала в глаза бросается мягкая улыбка, затем и спокойный взгляд доктора.  
  
— Меня зовут Ли Сонми, я ваш лечащий врач-гематолог. Господа, — обращается она к уже знакомой троице, — не могли бы вы нас с… — заглядывает в тонкую папку на мгновение, — с Кенсу оставить на пару минут? Мне бы хотелось с ним поговорить наедине.  
  
Просьба выполняется тотчас. Становится слишком неуютно (хотя, Кенсу думает, куда ещё хуже), молодой человек не знает, куда деть руки и взгляд. Колени зажимают вспотевшие ладони, глаза всё же попадаются на строгость прищура напротив, что удивляет на самом деле. Он ожидал как минимум щепотку жалости.  
  
— Немного проясню ситуацию, — начинает доктор. — Надеюсь, вы вполне взрослый человек, Кенсу, и поймёте, насколько всё серьёзно и с чем вам придётся столкнуться.  
  
Кенсу наблюдает за тем, как движутся тонкие губы, кивает, когда слышит собственное имя — скорее на автомате, нежели осознанно — и стискивает ладони коленями сильнее, чтобы хоть как-то привести себя в чувство. В грудной клетке беспокойно стучит, болезненно тянет в предвкушении. Так всегда, когда незнание — главный герой ситуации.  
  
— Вы прибыли к нам в отделение с обильным кровотечением. Как показал анализ, это было вызвано вашим заболеванием. В костном мозге обнаружилось тридцать семь процентов бластных клеток — тех самых, что вызывают рак.  
  
В грудине Кенсу, прямо под пластырем, ноет сильнее: вспоминается толстая игла, пронзающая не только кожу, но с толчком чужой ладони и кость, а после — ужасно неприятное, тянущее чувство, будто душу высасывают, — забор материала. Пункция, он услышал это три дня назад в процедурном кабинете, помогает установить точный диагноз.   
  
— Бояться нечего — у вас начальная стадия острого лейкоза. Это лечится, если следовать указаниям специалистов. Однако необходимо приготовиться. Вам предстоит пять курсов химиотерапии. Никто не обещает, что они пройдут без последствий. Вводимые препараты несут разрушительный характер не только для вредных клеток, которые мы имеем цель убить, но и для всего организма. Вы потеряете волосы.  
  
На это заявление Кенсу издаёт неуместный смешок, поясняя: « _Чонин мне говорил, что у меня сексуальная форма черепа. Я носил повязку — голову пробили_ ». Перед глазами смуглые руки и бинтовая лента, скрывающая алое пятно, успокаивающий мягкий шёпот над ухом, бархатный смех после, тёмный укоризненный взгляд и такое привычное, щемящее сердце « _горе ты моё…_ ». Когда Кенсу нервничает, всегда несёт ахинею. Доктор окидывает его удивлённым взглядом и, прочистив горло, продолжает:  
  
— Сильно пострадает печень, да и все органы. Придётся приобрести некоторые поддерживающие препараты. Свяжитесь с близкими, предупредите их. Первый курс включает в себя месяц и шесть дней. Вы получите лекарство внутривенно, с помощью капельниц, а также будете принимать таблетки. Вы, конечно же, заметили, что вас мучает постоянная слабость и недомогание. Теперь это ваше привычное состояние. Не поднимайте ничего тяжелее пяти килограмм, старайтесь не получать травм, так как тромбоцитов — клеток, отвечающих за свёртываемость крови, — у вас ниже нормы, это может привести к кровоизлиянию. Откажитесь от сладкого, так как это способствует росту бластных клеток и развитию грибковых инфекций. Не простывайте. Пневмония для онкобольных — смерть.  
  
Кенсу как тот болванчик кивает на каждое слово, пока голова не закружится, и он не схватится за перекладину койки, лишь бы не упасть. Перед глазами мутная пелена, комната вращается быстрее — как будто Кенсу на карусели, лошадки вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз и кружится-кружится-кружится, желудок скручивает болезненным спазмом, к горлу подступает кислый ком. Тело, как набитое ватой, обмякает, отчего пальцы теряют былую силу и всё же соскальзывают. Он резко подаётся вперёд, и если бы не врач, вовремя схватившая его за плечи, то свалился бы на пол.  
  
— Кенсу! Кто-нибудь… в десятую палату! — на крик женщины прибегают не только её обитатели, но и два санитара, которые помогли уложить его на кровать. — Скорее всего, гемоглобин упал. Приготовьте пару пакетов крови.  
  
Когда ему становится лучше — взгляд проясняется, больше не мутит и возвращается способность контролировать собственные конечности, — Кенсу первым делом звонит Чанёлю и просит привезти необходимые вещи. Следом отправляет голосовое сообщение на тот же номер с полным списком, чтобы ничего не забылось, напоминает, где лежат деньги. Он немного откладывал, мечтал путешествовать, а теперь это кажется не таким заманчивым. У двоюродного брата есть запасные ключи от его квартиры и уйма свободного времени. Этот оболтус забросил университет, а на работу устраиваться не спешит. Он соглашается без раздумий и обещает приехать уже через час, так и не задав ни одного лишнего вопроса. За что Кенсу ему бесконечно благодарен. Ведь ответов он не знает и сам.  
  
За это время в голове Кенсу, как на повторе, прокручивается весь разговор с доктором, из которого, честно признаться, и половины не понятно, словно Ли Сонми говорила с ним на другом языке. Многие слова он слышал впервые и, как выяснилось, слышать вообще не хотел. Мужики успокаивают весёлым тоном: « _Ты привыкнешь, скоро сам себе врач будешь_ ». И это странно — знать, что ты умираешь (Кенсу слышал диалог старичков, одному из них поставили неутешительный диагноз и пообещали от силы год), но жить так, будто бы ничего не случилось: улыбаться, веселиться, рассуждать о будущем. Кенсу так пока не научился, ему всё ново, всё страшно — от любой мысли кидает в дрожь и хочется сбежать подальше. А не думать не получается, потому что всё вокруг — светло-зелёные стены, белые халаты, головы в косынках и шапочках, наполовину скрытые масками лица, стоны и даже запахи — навязывают чувство безысходности, от которого просто так не избавиться.  
  
Даже тёплая улыбка бестолкового братца не способна разогнать притаившиеся внутри страхи. Чанёль оставляет сумку и пятилитровый бутыль с водой рядом с тумбочкой, принимается раскладывать вещи и разбирать пакет с продуктами. Как всегда суетится больше обычного, шумит и норовит снести чайник с холодильника, пока крутится рядом с вяло наблюдающим за всеми этими действиями Кенсу.  
  
Медсестра, зашедшая проверить состояние больного, делает замечание высокому парню, и только это его чуть-чуть тормозит. Кенсу разминает затекшую руку — слишком долго лежал с иглой в вене: кровь капать быстро нельзя.  
  
— Выйдем в холл? — стреляя глазами в соседей по палате, просит он.  
  
— А тебе можно? — неуверенно мнётся Чанёль.  
  
— Я пока ещё могу ходить! — на тон громче, зато в сто раз доходчивее.  
  
Брат придерживает его за локоть, пока они потихоньку направляются к ближайшей лавке, помогает опуститься на неё. Оба молчат. Кенсу сверлит стену напротив, притихший Чанёль боязливо косится на него и нервно мнёт свои пальцы. Наконец, его терпение лопается:  
  
— Я говорил с твоим врачом.  
  
— Я тоже, — хмыкает Кенсу.  
  
— Есть шанс вылечиться! У моего друга такая же болячка была… — Чанёля распирает энтузиазм.  
  
— И что, он жив?  
  
Брат замолкает, опустив плечи.  
  
— Я к тому, что я знаю об этом. Правда, знаю. И я… я сказал родителям.  
  
Кенсу поворачивается к нему, чтобы взглядом показать, насколько ему не нравится это заявление. Однако быстро становится безразличным, холодным, далёким.  
  
— Как поживает тётя?  
  
— Нормально. Да тьфу ты! Кенсу, мы поможем, чем сможем, несмотря на то, что родители не общаются. Деньги — не вопрос. Я буду ездить к тебе, если тебе что-то понадобится. Надо будет — и ночевать рядом с палатой буду!  
  
— Я ещё не говорил своим. Наверное, и не скажу. Не нужно им знать, — шепчет Кенсу и тоже роняет голову. На ладонь, сжимающую колено, падает крупная капля. — Я не смогу этого сделать.  
  
— Мама должна была позвонить им, — виновато отзывается Чанёль.  
  
— Не нужно было, — тихо бурчит старший. — Не нужно.  
  
— Они захотят тебя увидеть. Я привезу их. До деревни часа три езды. Мне не составит труда…  
  
— Не нужно, — не унимается Кенсу. — Ты что, чёрт возьми, не понимаешь?! Как я буду матери в глаза смотреть?! — вскакивает с места, гневно машет руками, плачет. — Что я ей скажу? Что?! « _Прости, мама, я скоро умру_ »? — на шее проступают жилы, лицо багровеет пятнами, веки сжимаются сильно, собирая морщинки вокруг. Проходящие мимо санитары и больные даже не косятся в его сторону. Видимо, картина для них привычная. Зато Чанёль не знает, куда себя деть: то ли не лезть — ну чем он сможет помочь, в конце концов? — то ли, наоборот, сграбастать в объятия и прорыдаться вместе с братом.  
  
Они ведь с самого его рождения вместе. Кенсу было пять, когда на свет появился улыбчивый бутуз с забавно торчащими ушами. Семейство До, приезжая в город, часто останавливалось у родственников. Сёстры — мамы Кенсу и Чанёля — вместе готовили ужин: шумные вечера со взрывами смеха, приправленные вкусными ароматами и ритмичными песнями из радио. Отцы, недовольно бурча, часто выходили покурить, возвращались румяными и с блестящими глазами. « _Папа, зачем ты прячешь бутылку в кармане?_ » Палец у влажных губ: « _Тише, малыш, это волшебный эликсир!_ » Округлившиеся в восторге глазки и широко раскрытый рот: « _Ва-а-ау!_ » Мать вытирает руки о фартук: « _Опять стащил коньяк из бара?_ » А дальше детский визг, заливистые гоготанья и размахивающее в стороны полотенце: « _Иди сюда, Пак Чжунэ, я покажу тебе волшебный эликсир!_ » Подол юбки нетерпеливо дёргают: « _Тётя, я тоже хочу эликсир!_ » Мягкая улыбка запрещает: « _Нет, малыш тебе такое нельзя, иди поиграй с братом_ ». Мальчик хватает зайца за ухо: « _Кенсу-я, ты где? Пошли играть!_ »  
  
Чанёль кривит губы, всхлипывает, плечи его содрогаются, и по отделению раздаётся смех, больше похожий на истерику. Кенсу, перестав рыдать, замирает и смотрит на брата недоуменно, словно видит впервые.  
  
— Чанёль? — подходит ближе, осторожно касается трясущимися пальцами каштановых кудрей. — Всё в порядке?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Не говори никому, слышишь? Ни-ко-му. Ни друзьям, ни родным. Никто не должен знать, что я, — Кенсу обводит пальцем вокруг, — здесь.  
  
— Хорошо, — и щёки Чанёля расчерчивают влажные полосы.  
  
Это был первый и последний раз, когда они позволили себе такую слабость.  
  
Больше никаких слёз, так решает Кенсу. Даже если больно, обидно и страшно. Кинуть всё это подальше и запереть на тяжёлый замок, выкинув ключ в океан надежд и желаний. Не поддаваться, терпеть и ждать, когда станет лучше. Он позволяет себе лишь однажды открыть вкладку с « _острый лейкоз_ » в строке. « _Заболевание кроветворной системы_ », « _в результате нарушения состава крови снижается общий иммунитет_ », « _кровоизлияние в мозг часто приводит к летальному исходу_ ». Любопытство не привело ни к чему хорошему. Возникает ещё больше вопросов, хотя изначально возникла надежда найти причины. Почему именно он? Что он сделал не так? За что такое наказание?  
  
Доктор пожимает плечами.  
  
— На развитие онкологии влияют многие факторы. Это, к сожалению, выяснить и предотвратить нельзя, — женщина загибает пальчики с коротко остриженными ногтями. — Излучение, наследственность, даже канцерогены в фастфуде и стрессы могут вызвать лейкоз. Никто не застрахован, — уже на выходе из палаты она добавляет: — Нам удалось поднять показатели: повысился гемоглобин, тромбоциты и лейкоциты в норме. Завтра мы начинаем курс химиотерапии, — и звучит это как приговор.  
  
Кенсу отмечает в блокноте значение каких слов придётся поискать в сети. А ещё снова набирает Чанёля: « _Привези мне машинку_ ».  
  
Санитарка пустила их в клизменную: это место редко занято, там пусто, только сломанные стойки для капельниц, тазы, вёдра, швабры и тряпки. Сначала Чанёль ставит стул напротив умывальника и зеркала, затем цокает и перетягивает его в центр. Тычет пальцем и шуточно приказывает: « _Садись!_ » Кенсу, поддавшись настроению брата, отдаёт честь: « _Есть, сэр!_ » и слишком бодро шагает вперёд, но на подготовленное место не садится. Сжимает сорочку в кулаке, тяжело дышит, сверля покрасневшими глазами кусок пластика.  
  
— Ну, чего ты? — Чанёль хлопает его по плечу. — Волосы — не зубы. Отрастут — и моргнуть не успеешь.  
  
— Сейчас, да, — растерянно отзывается старший. — Я тут… немного…  
  
— Чувак, соберись! Представь, что ты солдат Джейн.  
  
— Солдат Джейн — это девушка, идиот.  
  
— Ой, точно. Ну ладно, ты солдат До и ты идёшь в бой. И обязательно одержишь победу! — Пак вскидывает кулаки вверх. — Ты сильный и смелый. Ты…  
  
— Я грёбаный инвалид, — перебивает его Кенсу рычанием сквозь зубы. Если он зол, то только на себя самого. Однако это не мешает выплеснуть всё это дерьмо именно сейчас. Провокация слишком болезненно полоснула по оголённым нервам. — Никто не берёт таких в армию. Я даже полторашку с водой поднять не могу. Я… я.  
  
— Хочешь я тебе шапочку куплю крутую? — Чанёль делает вид, что не замечает настроения брата, помогает ему усесться, накидывает полотенце на сникшие плечи. — Ну там, что-то в стиле « _fuck this world_ » или с прикольным принтом? О, точно! Я знаю один сайт… — а дальше Кенсу его не слышит. Слух режет надоедливое жужжание машинки, от которого хочется отмахнуться, как от норовившей ужалить пчелы. Закрыть уши ладонями, стиснуть зубы, чтобы не закричать. « _Не надо, нет, уйди. Пожалуйста, уйди…_ ». Затылка касается холодный металл насадки, ведёт вверх — и это самое неприятное чувство, какое может испытывать человек, думается Кенсу.  
  
За неделю его нахождения в больнице он видел не один десяток больных без волос: и женщин, и мужчин, и даже детей, хотя их гематологическое отделение лечит только взрослых. И всегда было жутко. Кенсу каждый раз отводил взгляд, чтобы не смущать ни себя, ни других. Кажется с этого момента он перестанет смотреться в зеркало… И дело не в том, что ему жалко свои волосы. Да, Чанёль прав, волосы — не зубы, они отрастут. Загвоздка в том, что сделал он это по принуждению. Кенсу, возможно, это переживёт, может, даже привыкнет к тому, что станет похож на яйцо, но как подобное выносят девушки с длинными косами — ему сложно представить. Перед глазами почему-то всплывает мама, расчёсывающая свои локоны деревянным гребнем. На лице её улыбка, нежная, как весеннее утро, медово-тёплые глаза говорят: « _Сынок, это такие мелочи, такие мелочи…_ ». А потом лицо женщины рассеивается, точно в тумане, и на тёмном фоне вырисовывается знакомый силуэт. Крепкая шея, широкие плечи, руки, тянущиеся к нему. Такое бархатное, уютное: « _Иди поглажу. Ну, иди же сюда_ ». Грубоватые подушечки пальцев осторожно касаются лба, ведут вверх, путаются в тёмных завитках. Массируют мягко, неторопливо, скользят к шее, совсем невесомо ласкают кожу.  
  
Кенсу обещал себе, что больше не заплачет, и он с трудом, но выполняет обещание. С меланхоличным спокойствием наблюдает, как короткие пряди волос падают под ноги. Рассыпанные тёмные пятна на светлом фоне кафеля превращаются в кучки. Кенсу продирает мелкий озноб — сквозняк облизывает его открытую кожу. Чанёль проводит своей большой ладонью, а затем и влажным полотенцем по его макушке и вздыхает.  
  
— Ну всё. Готово, — и идёт к раковине сполоснуть руки. Кенсу безмолвной тенью следует за ним, останавливается за спиной. Внутри клокочет, но он делает глубокий вдох носом и решительно поднимает взгляд. Заляпанное зеркало показывает лицо того самого оттенка, каким выкрашены стены в палате, — светло-салатового, синева под глазами, острые скулы, впалые щёки, потрескавшиеся губы. Круглый череп, обтянутый кожей. Миллиметровые волосинки кажутся размазанной сажей. Он самый настоящий урод. Про других больных у него никогда не повернётся язык сказать такое, а про себя: урод и точка.  
  
— Я не стал прям совсем… налысо, — виновато бормочет Чанёль, стараясь не смотреть на брата. — Под единичку. Теперь ты ёжик.  
  
Кенсу фыркает и морщит нос.  
  
— Ну точно ёжик! — Чанёль тычет в зеркало узловатым пальцем с улыбкой на лице.  
  
— Прекрати, — просит старший, прикрывая веки. — Пожалуйста, прекрати.  
  
— Смотри, — Чанёль гладит его от затылка вверх и обратно, — такое классное ощущение. Ты колючий, как ёж.  
  
— Прекрати, я сказал! — сил у Кенсу немного, но отбросить руку Пака в сторону у него получается.  
  
Повисает тишина. Та самая, которую можно разрубить на куски, она давит со всех сторон. Наконец, Чанёль едва слышно хрипит:  
  
— Прости, — и снова замолкает на долгие секунды. — Я… А давай я тоже? Хочешь? Сейчас! — с готовностью хватает электробритву. — Сейчас всё будет, — щёлкает кнопочку большим пальцем — о, это жужжание сводит с ума, — подносит к линии волос, начинающейся чуть выше виска. Дёргает локтем, прижимая насадку к коже, давит — и каштановая кудряшка остаётся на щеке.  
  
— Ты чего удумал? Стой! Остановись, ненормальный! — кричит Кенсу и подаётся вперёд, чтобы забрать машинку. — Угомонись! Я не хочу этого!  
  
Глаза у младшего красные, ноздри широко раздуваются, грудная клетка ходит ходуном. Машинка, зажатая в кулаке, чуть-чуть и треснет.  
  
— А чего хочешь? Скажи мне, Кенсу, я всё для тебя сделаю. Только скажи.  
  
— Оставишь мне свою толстовку? — До тянет за его капюшон. — Классная. Я буду как джедай.  
  
Юноша суетливо избавляется от вещи, накидывает на сутулые плечи и шепчет, обняв Кенсу:  
  
— Самый лучший джедай.  
  
Они обещали друг другу, что не позволят слезам вырваться наружу. Как же трудно выполнять обещания.  
  
На вопрос: « _Что привезти в следующий раз?_ », Кенсу, недолго подумав, просит:  
  
— Мой старый нэтбук и жёсткий диск с фильмами. Они на полочке, где стоит телевизор. Чуть выше…  
  
— Да знаю я, — отмахивается Пак. — Завтра всё будет. Держись, хён.  
  
Да куда он денется…  
  
В первые дни ничего существенного не происходит. Его лишь немного мутит, как если бы он съел несвежий салат или выпил стакан молока. От молока Кенсу всегда было плохо. Вечерами поднимается температура и побаливает голова — тоже терпимо. Медсёстры берут анализы раз в два дня, чтобы проверить показатели. Пока всё в норме.  
  
Кенсу, в отличие от своих сверстников, независим от всемирной паутины и общения в сети. Потому телефоном пользуется только для того, чтобы оповещать о своём состоянии родителей и крутить на повторе плейлист. Сегодня он просыпается в приподнятом духе и вспоминает о привезённом Чанёлем нэтбуке. Идея пересмотреть любимую комедию кажется куда лучше, чем целый день изводить себя ожиданием, когда же станет хуже. А в том, что станет хуже, он уверен на девяносто девять из ста. Кенсу, в конце концов, такой здесь не единственный и имеет кучу живых примеров.  
  
До любимого кино Кенсу так и не добирается. На жёстком диске куча всего занимательного и греющего душу. Электронная библиотека, альбомы кумиров и составленные собственноручно плейлисты, рассортированные по дате фотографии. Его внимание занимает последнее. Кенсу смотрит на родителей: разглаживает мамины морщинки и хмурую линию бровей отца.  
  
Восстанавливает в памяти свои прошлые дни рождения, где обязательно хвастается белозубой улыбкой Чанёль. Вспоминает, как они отдыхали на море с семьёй. Кажется, это был последний раз, когда они так… все вместе. Две дружные семейки Пак и До. В груди разрастается обида, помноженная на скребущую вину: если бы не Кенсу, всё было бы по-другому. Натыкается на Чонина. Сердце ёкает болезненным спазмом, перекрывая всё, что ощущал до этого. Боль такая отчётливая; приходится глубоко вдохнуть и замереть, чтобы отпустило. Не получается — только ноет ещё громче. Кенсу хлопает крышкой нэтбука. Было бы у него достаточно силы, швырнул бы его об стену, а так — лишь на кровать, подальше от себя.  
  
И как бы ни старался, на внутренней стороне век проявляется увиденное. Развороченная постель: подушки на полу, сбитые бежевые простыни, уголок чёрного одеяла. Белокожие ноги Кенсу, покрытые бронзовым загаром — Чонина. Сплетённые вместе пальцы — кофе с молоком. Чонин лбом тычется Кенсу в грудь, при этом улыбаясь так счастливо и беззаботно. Кенсу злится на Чанёля, что взял без спроса камеру и возомнил себя фотографом. Он до сих пор не знает, по какой причине хранит этот снимок. Сколько раз порывался удалить, не только из цифровых носителей, но и из памяти, — бесполезно. И весь вечер он будет тонуть в той дождливой весне со сладковатым запахом парфюма, кофе и сигарет. Сам Кенсу туалетной водой не пользуется, пьёт чай и курить считает вредным.  
  
Утром он не может подняться с кровати — так пригвоздило, что ни вперёд, ни в сторону. В ушах шумит, словно совсем рядом горная река, перед глазами плывёт и мигает. Бельё испачкано блевотой, санитарки к нему не поспешат, пока один из старичков не прикрикнет: « _Десятая палата! Сюда, скорее!_ » И пока пожилая женщина с усталым лицом меняет его постельное, а потом и сорочку, Кенсу открывает и закрывает рот по меньшей мере раз десять, чтобы сказать: « _простите_ », но ни единого слова произнести не в состоянии. Вместо языка — кусок мокрой ваты, чуть глубже, к горлу — желудок сокращается, посылая рвотные позывы.  
  
Когда в палате появляется доктор, Кенсу не встаёт. Она первым делом осматривает его, что-то спрашивает, получая кивок — « _да_ », указательным пальцем в стороны — « _нет_ ». « _Где болит?_ » Кенсу прислушивается к телу и, к своему удивлению, обнаруживает, что везде. Боль переливается горячей лавой из макушки в пятки и обратно. « _Сегодняшние показатели низкие. Лейкоциты и гемоглобин упали быстро, тромбоциты тоже падают, но медленнее. Это последствия химии, Кенсу. Это нужно пережить. Всё восстановится, как только мы пройдём курс. Старайтесь питаться как положено — таблетки необходимо пить только после приёма пищи, иначе отравите себя ещё больше. Я подкорректирую терапию и внесу вас в список местовых_ ».  
  
Кенсу уже знает, если тебя обслуживают на месте — всё плачевно. Да лучше бы он сам стоял в очереди за порцией каши или же ходил к медсёстрам, чтобы его подключили к капельнице через внутривенный катетер. Он согласен катать стойку с бутыльками лекарств от палаты до процедурного, а не лежать овощем и пялиться в одну точку, как делает это на протяжении нескольких дней. Кенсу не следит за временем. День, ночь — краски смешались. Он не чувствует вкуса еды: всё вода да песок. Звуки притуплённые, словно сквозь стену водопада. Обход врача — завтрак — горсть пилюль (которая скоро и в ладонь не поместится) — сон — «бусы» капельниц — сон — обед — сон — ужин — таблетки — «бусы» — сон. Примерный режим дня, где главенствующие роли у полудрёмы и непрекращающейся боли. Если введут «трамадол», она исчезнет ненадолго. Затаится гремучей гадюкой и спустя пару часов ужалит с удвоенной злостью.  
  
— Пожалуйста, я больше не могу! — Кенсу сжимает полысевшую до блеска голову руками, пытается остановить нарастающую пульсацию, бьющую по черепной коробке. Он обещал не ронять слёз, однако теперь это контролировать не под силу.  
  
— Дальше только наркотики, — та самая тучная медсестра пожимает плечами и уходит.  
  
— Прости, я ничем не могу помочь, — так говорят те, кто работает в другие смены. Медперсонал помоложе сочувствует и колят «димедрол» с «анальгином», чтобы он поскорее уснул.  
  
В один день Кенсу кажется, что он попал в ад. Красное пекло застилает глаза, в уши лезут чьи-то истошные стоны, в которых позже он узнает свой собственный голос. Чёрное забытьё, разбавленное алыми вспышками. Воздух пропитан не спиртом и кровью, как предполагал ранее, а страданиями и смертью. Ты на расстоянии вытянутой руки от неё, можешь даже потрогать пальцами. Да только руки тяжёлые: каждая весом в тонну — не поднять. И так всё равно на душе. « _Да пожалуйста, забирай меня, избавь меня от всего этого сумасшествия. Я больше не хочу. Я не могу_ ».  
  
Туман рассеивается, стоит только до невозможности тёплым и нежным рукам коснуться взмокшего лба. « _Ма-ма_ », — беззвучно сухими губами; потрескавшаяся кожа отходит слоями, оторвёшь — закровит. Мокрый платок накрывает рот полностью; белое всё же пропитывается кровавыми островками.  
  
— Тш-ш-ш, Кенсу-я, — дрожащим родным голоском. — Мама здесь. Мама рядом.  
  
Кенсу опускает веки, слезинка скатывается из уголка по виску. Успела. Где-то на задворках сознания слышится басовитое: « _Ну как он?_ » В ответ молчание, а Кенсу думает: « _Уже хорошо_ ».  
  
И в самом деле потихоньку отпускает. Через неделю мама перестаёт выносить за ним утки и кормить с ложечки. Кенсу в состоянии подняться и самостоятельно пройти до умывальника. Правда, без одышки не получается. В туалет он ходит, оперевшись на плечо брата, который вместе с тётей До ночует на лавке рядом с десятой палатой. Очень хочется, чтобы родные отдохнули от всего этого кошмара. На матери лица нет, она всё время за что-то извиняется и плачет, Чанёль мерцает влажными глазами и поджимает губы, не говоря ни слова. Кенсу не желал им такой участи. Да даже врагу бы не пожелал.  
  
Ли Сонми обещает выпустить его через пару дней.  
  
— Первый курс химиотерапии прошёл тяжело, дальше будет легче. Ко вторнику показатели должны подняться. Перерыв между курсами — неделя. Отдохнёшь от больничных стен и немного взбодришься. После второго курса я отпущу тебя домой на целый месяц.  
  
Это весомый стимул. Как же отчаянно хочется жить.  
  


**Wolf Larson — If I Be Wrong**

  
  
Бэкхён сжимает руль крепко и, несмотря на улыбочку, украсившую его лицо, напряжённо смотрит на дорогу. Ночной город соблазнительно шумит и мигает яркими огнями. Кенсу соврёт, если скажет, что не скучал по этому. Немного поколебавшись, он всё-таки выдыхает:  
  
— А ничего, что я… Ну, вот так, — ещё никогда рядом с Бэкхёном не было так неловко. Кенсу не знает, куда себя деть. Мнёт пальцы, лежащие на коленях, смотрит то в боковое окно, то перед собой, кусает губы.  
  
— Кенсу-я, — собственное имя звучит наигранно строго. — Вот только не начинай. Мы вчера весь вечер это обсуждали, а ты опять за своё! Никто тебе и слова против не скажет. Наоборот, каждый будет рад увидеть тебя.  
  
Кенсу одолевают сомнения по этому поводу. Он поправляет шапку, натягивая чёрную ткань чуть ниже бровей, и снова отворачивается к плывущим мимо полосам светящихся улиц.  
  
Когда-то действительно всё было просто. Даже слишком просто. По закону жанра противоположности притягиваются. Тихий До Кенсу и неугомонный Бён Бэкхён — не разлей вода с самого колледжа. « _Рыбак рыбака_ », как это явление называет сам Бэкхён. Кенсу уже и не вспомнит, кто признался первым, однако смеялись оба. Тогда почему-то это казалось забавным. « _Я по мальчикам_ » в общежитской, до ужаса узкой комнатушке прозвучало так естественно, как « _у нас завтра педагогика_ » или « _я возьму твою футболку_ », никакого стыда и сожалений. Кенсу благодаря Бэкхёну вылез из своей тёмной норы, посещал вместе с другом бары, отрывался в клубах, общался с народом, сходил с ума. Обычная жизнь студента протекала теперь не так тухло. У Кенсу было всё в первый раз: алкоголь, бессонные ночи, крепкая дружба, любовь. Если бы не Чанёль, то, возможно, последнее пришлось бы вычеркнуть из списка.  
  
Кенсу до сих пор хранит в памяти тот вечер, хотя по-хорошему давно нужно было избавиться от этих воспоминаний. Приглушённый свет бара, сквозь который пробиралась розоватая дымка, щекочущий обоняние аромат кофейных зёрен и чего-то сладкого, тихий лаунж фоном, чтобы не перебивать поток мыслей. Они пришли просто поболтать: иногда после трудных будней душа требовала не бьющих по черепной коробке модных битов и энергичной толпы, а полнейшего релакса и уединения. Бэкхён заказал бутылочку вина, Кенсу — сырную нарезку и кальян. Два бокала спустя к их столику подошёл Чанёль. Было странно встретить его в таком уютном местечке. Обычно младший предпочитал шумные тусовки, но он пояснил, пожав плечами и кивнув в сторону: « _Друг попросил_ ». Друг, облокотившись на барную стойку, смотрел прямо на них. Чувственные губы, ямочка на подбородке, крепкая смуглая шея, кулон на кожаном шнурке, светлая рубашка, чёрные узкие брюки. Кенсу, почувствовав, как розовеют щёки, отвёл взгляд, Бэкхён, наоборот сверля его блестящими глазами, сказал: « _Когда ты успел познакомиться с мужчиной моей мечты?_ » Над ухом раздался басовитый смех: « _Нравится? Ну так бери в оборот!_ » Чанёль попрощался с Кенсу рукопожатием и, уже пробираясь к бару, услышал: « _Я сегодня не в настроении, но ты не теряйся, ушастый. Как-нибудь познакомишь нас_ ».  
  
Кенсу честно пытался унять своё любопытство, пытался сосредоточиться на болтовне и шутках Бэкхёна, на салфетке, которая незаметно превратилась в мелкие-мелкие кусочки, но все попытки с треском провалились, когда он встретился с тёмным горящим взглядом за дальним столиком в углу. Кенсу не сиделось на месте, внутри всё вспыхнуло, во рту пересохло так, что, опрокинув в себя бокал с вином, пришлось отправиться к стойке за чем-нибудь холодным. Телефон в кармане звякнул сообщением: « _Ну и куда собрался?_ »  
  
Пальцы запорхали по экрану: « _Простите, это кто?_ »  
  
« _Догадайся_ », а следом: « _У тебя классная задница в этих джинсах_ ».  
  
Кенсу неустанно вертел головой, пока ждал свой стакан лаймового фреша. Зал оказался наполовину пустым, и каждый посетитель был занят своим делом. Бэкхён, пользуясь отсутствием собеседника, тоже уткнулся в экран смартфона. За согнутой спиной Чанёля не было видно, чем он занят. Зато его друг, который сидел напротив, бесстыдно на него пялился и вертел в пальцах телефон. Кенсу моргнул пару раз, словно не верил тому, что видел. Незнакомец растянул пухлые губы в лукавой улыбке и махнул ему рукой, а после принялся водить по экрану «пером». Телефон, оставленный на стойке, завибрировал.  
  
« _Завтра в 7 встретимся здесь же. Только ты и я_ ».  
  
Ответ незнакомцу пришёл гораздо позже, когда Кенсу и Бэкхён уже вернулись в общежитие и разошлись по своим комнатам.  
  
« _Хорошо. Я приду_ ».  
  
Ночь тянулась долго: Кенсу успел потеряться в своих мыслях и не заметил, как заснул. Ему снился кожаный шнурок и кулон в виде луны, смуглые пальцы с выделяющимися костяшками и тот самый рисунок губ, соблазнительно изогнувшийся в улыбке. Свою Кенсу прятал в подушке всё утро и постоянно поглядывал на часы. Если бы он сказал, что не ждал этой встречи, то солгал бы. Однако ни Бэкхён, подозрительно косящийся на него весь день, никто другой, кому удалось наблюдать его счастливую рожу, не знали главной причины его воодушевлённого настроения.  
  
Причиной этой стал Ким Чонин.  
  


**BTS — First love**

  
  
И их закружило в весеннем водовороте: рука в руке, дыхание у виска, « _я хочу тебя поцеловать_ » и горячие губы на коже, мимолётные улыбки, таящие в себе гораздо больше, чем просто смущение, « _прикоснись ко мне_ », « _пожалуйста_ », « _я дышать без тебя не могу_ », « _ты — моя грёбаная привычка_ », « _я настолько зависим от тебя_ », « _хочу постоянно с тобой, рядом_ ». Бессонные ночи с одним дыханием на двоих, ловить выдохи распахнутым ртом, улыбаться, не переставая, как умалишённый. « _Я схожу с ума, ты слышишь?_ », едва слышное « _и я_ », « _бо-о-оже, какой же ты_ ». Рассвет заливает маленькую комнатку золотым светом. Довольно щуриться, потому что в груди незнакомо тянет и так хорошо. « _Останешься? Ещё пару часиков. Не уходи_ ». « _Я с тобой_ ». Так уютно слушать тишину вместе. Путаться пальцами в волосах. Касаться друг друга там, где никто раньше. Вздрагивать в чужих руках, отдаваться им полностью. Доверять больше, чем себе.  
  
« _Я…_ »  
            « _… люблю тебя_ ».  
  
Бэкхён бесился и обижался, но Кенсу не хотел делиться своей маленькой тайной, теплящейся в груди. Лишь загадочно вздёргивал уголки губ и молчал. Это лишь его и Чонина. Никому нельзя, даже глазком взглянуть. Кенсу ещё никогда так не был уверен, что встретил «своё». Разные, но, если их сложить, не будет единее, чем они. От этого болезненно щемило сердце. Хотелось, балансируя на краю обрыва, проораться, пустить дальше с ветром по всему миру всё, что разрывало изнутри. Оно такое огромное, Кенсу с трудом мог удержать в своей маленькой грудной клетке. Это выливалось в ласку и нежность, которой он делился с Чонином, в хриплые признания и обрывки фраз, во многообещающие взгляды, бесконечные улыбки и томные взмахи ресниц.   
  
Кенсу касается покалывающих губ подушечками пальцев.   
  
Неужели первая любовь всегда такая?  
  


**Jason Walker — Echo**

  
  
— Приехали, — Бэкхён хлопает его по плечу, и не остаётся ничего, кроме едва ощутимой пульсации в грудине и взмокших от волнения ладоней. Приехали. С другой стороны хлопает дверца, и Кенсу, жадно вобрав воздуха в лёгкие, дёргает ручкой и ступает на асфальт. Ноги отказываются идти.  
  
Традиция собираться всем вместе раз в неделю и пить горячие напитки на улице появилась с тех времён, как Бэкхён и Чондэ обзавелись машинами. Когда-то Кенсу был её неотъемлемой частью, сейчас же чувствует себя лишним. За прочерченной временем полосой, где осталось всё, что дорого. Он хмыкает про себя. Тогда ему казалось, что эти встречи продолжатся даже тогда, когда они превратятся в седых ворчливых стариканов. Наивный.  
  
Бэкхён поторапливает его: « _Ну, Кенс, давай скорее. Все уже заждались_ ».  
  
Стоит завернуть за угол, как в глаза бросаются яркие пятна: красная парка Чондэ, выбеленные волосы Сехуна и зелёный шарф Чунмёна. Ноздри щекочет сигаретный дым и аромат кофе в больших дымящихся стаканах, оставленных на капоте кимовской тачки. Из колонок выплёвывают хип-хоповые строчки знакомые голоса — они всей их компашкой подсели на эту группу ещё в студенчестве.  
  
— Йа-а-а! — горланит Чондэ, заметивший их первым. Он пускает тлеющий бычок в полёт и подрывается с места. — Ке-е-енс, чувак! Сто лет тебя не видел, — лезет обниматься, отстраняется, внимательно рассматривая его удивлённое лицо, снова обнимает.  
  
— Привет, — хрипло смеётся Кенсу. Пожимает протянутую руку Сехуна и снова оказывается в объятиях.  
  
— Здорово, братишка, — Кенсу утыкается в приятно пахнущую парфюмом шею: их младшенький почти на голову выше. По спине легонько похлопывают. — Мы скучали.  
  
Чунмён остаётся подпирать задом легковушку. До ловит его грустный взгляд и кивок. « _Вот только не надо, пожалуйста, меня жалеть_ », — думает он и резко отворачивается.  
  
— Я тоже скучал, — признаётся он, выдыхая белым облаком в весеннюю прохладу.  
  
А дальше он путается в голосах и мыслях, не успевает переварить новости, как его заваливают другими. Остановить речевой поток Чондэ в принципе сложно. Если они вдвоём с Бэкхёном, то миссия невыполнима. Так тут ещё и Сехун, которого раньше было не разговорить, вставляет свои пять копеек в разговор, шутит, подстёбывая хёнов при любом удобном случае. Приятный сюрприз, наш малыш повзрослел, подмечает про себя Кенсу.  
  
Стаканы с кофе давно опустели, диск с древним хип-хопом крутится по второму кругу, а болтовня всё не прекращается. Чунмён с Кенсу слушают остальных, иногда поддакивают и мотают головой, соглашаясь, поддерживают очередную волну хохота. Кенсу рад знать, что у его друзей всё хорошо, но вместе с этим его обуревают смешанные чувства. Это ни в коем случае не зависть, нет. Просто он хотел бы так же. Наверное.  
  
Бэкхён ушёл из школы и решил посвятить себя переводам. Сказал, что работа с детьми не для него, нужно ползти вверх по карьерной лестнице, и До уверен, что у него это получится. Бён всегда был пробивным, его язык до Америки доведёт.  
  
Их главный сердцеед и гуляка Чондэ скоро станет папой. Кто бы мог подумать? Однако Кенсу улыбается от одной мысли о друге с младенцем на руках. Ким остепенился, устроился по специальности, через пару месяцев купит новый минивэн. Незаметно от других Кенсу ведёт ладонью по тёмной крыше дряхленькой Тойоты, с тоской признавая, что будет скучать по ней. С этой малышкой связано столько воспоминаний.  
  
Сехун доучивается в колледже последний семестр. Некогда оболтус и пустозвон сейчас мечтает о карьере спортсмена и уже наполовину этот путь преодолел. Заканчивает отделение физической культуры с отличием и по приглашению уезжает продолжать образование в Сеульском университете. Его заметили. Кенсу испытывает неподдельную гордость за младшенького, с возрастом к которому пришёл не только рост, но и ум.  
  
Чунмён так и остаётся учителем начальных классов. Это единственный человек из их компании, кто действительно любит свою профессию. Кенсу не жалеет, что выбрал педагогический колледж, но даже он никогда не относился к этому призванию с такой ответственностью. Возможно, это и к лучшему. В свои двадцать пять Кенсу на инвалидности из-за заразы, засевшей внутри него, и вынужден отказаться от преподавания на неопределённое время. Да и вообще от многого отказаться. А Чунмён молодец.  
  
Кенсу благодарен каждому безмерно, что хотя бы они не лезут к нему с жалостливым: « _Ну как ты там? Выздоровел? А сколько ещё лечиться? А как? А когда?_ » Когда к нему пристают с таким, он отвечает: «Нормально», а думает: « _Да пошли вы все! Отстаньте! Вам всё равно не понять! Просто не трогайте меня, перестаньте!_ » Некоторым хватает этого скупого ответа, некоторые ковыряются глубже, но всё равно ничего, кроме «ага» и кивков головы, не получают. Кенсу прекрасно знает, многие действительно переживают за его жизнь, они не со зла или поиздеваться. Просто ему не хочется казаться в чужих глазах слабым и уязвимым. Ибо даже слова бьют так, что всё плывёт, возвращая сознание в те ужасные времена. Хватит, больше не хочется.  
  
— О, сейчас Чанёль подъедет, — глядя в экран смартфона, сообщает Чондэ, на что и Кенсу, и, что странно, Бэкхён хмурятся.  
  
Не проходит и десяти минут, как знакомое авто ослепляет их фарами.  
  
— Приехали!  
  
— Приехали? — переспрашивает Кенсу, пытаясь утихомирить волнение, скакнувшее к горлу. И, как оказалось, не зря.  
  


**Plumb — Cut**

  
  
Из салона почти выпрыгивает Чанёль. За ним выплывает Чонин. Кенсу промаргивается, путая реальность с преследующими его фантомами прошлого. Всё такой же красивый: в синем пальто, строгих брюках, вычищенных до блеска ботинках. Кенсу давится ночным воздухом. Луна на чужой груди призывно поблескивает, словно дразня: « _А помнишь? Помнишь?!_ » Конечно же, он помнит. Иначе бы лёгкие не разрывало от жадных вдохов, а в голове не кружили мысли. « _Отвернись, отвернись!_ », — заставляет он себя. Ему это не нужно. Кенсу пообещал себе оставить прошлое. Но оно — как чемодан без ручки: тяжело, а выкинуть жалко.  
  
Кенсу переключает внимание на брата. Степень его раздражения читается по лицу. Пак сжимает челюсть так, что желваки ходят под кожей и дрожит подбородок. Кенсу успокаивает мягкой улыбкой: « _Всё нормально, правда. Я почти. Мне уже не больно_ ». Усмешка Чанёля говорит, что ни черта он ему не верит.  
  
Чонин, оторвавшись от недовольного Бэкхёна, но всё ещё обнимая его за плечи, пытается заглянуть Кенсу в самую душу.  
  
— Здравствуй, Кенсу.  
  
— Здравствуй, — его улыбка дёргается.  
  
— Как ты?  
  
— Хорошо, — тут же отзывается парень, улавливая, как Чанёль поджал губы и отвернулся ко всем поникшей спиной.   
  
Потому что наглядно знает, СКОЛЬКО за этим «хорошо» скрывается. Первая химия в полузабытье. Вторая, на удивление, без последствий, как затишье перед бурей. Зато на третьей Кенсу видел смерть воочию. Неделя в реанимации казалась вечностью. Но он выкарабкался. Один Бог знает, каким образом ему это удалось. Может, потому что обещал матери, а может потому, что у него на этом свете остались незаконченные дела. Он даже придумал молитвы и каждый вечер перед сном просил небеса подарить ему ещё один шанс. Ему нужно было во что-то верить. Четвёртая полностью состояла из страха, что придётся терпеть всё, как и на третьей. Кенсу тогда чуть с ума не сошёл. Двухнедельный курс будто бы не в гематологии провёл, а в психушке. Предстоит пятый — заключительный. Даже думать тошно, что его ждёт. Радует одно — лечение не прошло впустую. Он в ремиссии.  
  
До снова тянется поправить шапку — привычка. Под ней есть волосы, целых полтора сантиметра! Но ему спокойнее, когда он вот так, защищён и укрыт. Его воля — он бы и вовсе натянул ткань ниже: спрятать бледное, безжизненное лицо, да не видеть любимых рук, поглаживающих когда-то лучшего друга.  
  
— Чанёль, сходим за кофе? — брат кивает и шагает к магазину, не подождав его. Остаётся плестись за ним.  
  
Кенсу тянет Пака за рукав толстовки, когда тот уже собирается войти в круглосуточный маркет. Чанёль оглядывается через плечо, мол, ну что, и тут же разворачивается к застывшему на ступеньке брату.  
  
— П-почему он здесь? — Кенсу кусает губу и взгляда не поднимает.  
  
Младший вздыхает, проводит ладонью по лбу, дует щёки — злится, но сдерживает себя.  
  
— Да потому что... — взрывается и, заметив, как Кенсу вздрогнул, уже тише: — Потому что он со вчерашнего вечера на стакане. Как только узнал, что ты собираешься с парнями встретиться, так покоя мне не давал. Звонил-звонил, а потом так вообще припёрся в хлам... Проспался, я его в порядок привёл и домой собирался отвезти, а Чонин ни в какую! Тоже хотел встретиться... — Чанёль проглатывает ком, — со всеми.  
  
И оба догадываются: это ложь, а интересен был ему лишь один конкретный человек.  
  
— Прости, — добавляет Чанёль голосом, насквозь пропитанным безысходностью. — Я не хотел, чтобы ты... чтобы тебе больно было.   
  
— Да всё хорошо, — посмеивается неловко Кенсу, всё же сверкнув на него влажными глазами. Да такими грустными...  
  
Чанёль, стиснув зубы, заходит в стеклянную дверь первым.  
  
— Я смогу. Я могу! — шепчет Кенсу себе, сжимая слабые кулаки в карманах и шагая за ним.  
  
Однако с баночками кофе к компании Пак возвращается один.  
  


**The Fray — Heartless**

  
  
Такси давно привезло его домой, однако, несмотря на поздний час, сомкнуть глаз так и не удаётся. Память услужливо подкидывает моменты сегодняшнего вечера. И появление Чонина, безусловно, было самым ярким. И горьким. Где-то на задворках сознания Кенсу ждал этой встречи, но не был к ней готов. Он понятия не имеет, как вести себя рядом с  _ними_. Даже присутствие Чанёля не меняет ситуации. Позорно сбежать — лучший выход из ситуации. Тем более, Кенсу не впервой.  
  
Та весна навсегда запомнится самой светлой и тёплой, несмотря на нескончаемые дожди. Зато с наступлением лета накалился не только воздух, но и обстановка. Он отчётливо помнит уставшие глаза матери: « _ну что же ты наделал, глупый_ », как рассвирепел отец, опрокинув стол. Тётя Пак застыла с палочками у рта, дядя с отвращением сплюнул на пол. Один Чанёль поднялся с места, пытаясь сгладить углы. В итоге, не придумав ничего лучше, признался: « _Я тоже. У меня тоже есть парень_ ». Приятный семейный ужин превратился в роковое событие, сделав близких врагами.  
  
Тётя кричала, тыча в Кенсу наманикюренными пальчиками: « _Ты! Это твоя вина! Если бы не ты, мой сын бы вырос нормальным! Я более чем уверена_ ». Дядя достал фляжку с коньяком: « _Пидор_ ». Отец с отсутствующим выражением сидел на диване и курил: « _Убирайтесь. Убирайтесь, я сказал! Все!_ » Мама собирала осколки, ползая на коленях по полу, и беззвучно плакала, растирая слёзы рукавом вязаной кофты.  
  
Кенсу с тех пор, как поступил в колледж, появлялся в родных стенах редко. С этого дня — не появлялся вообще.  
  
Первым, к кому он пришёл, был Бэкхён. Иногда Кенсу думает, что совершил ошибку, но эта мысль быстро отпускает. Лучший друг пожал плечами: « _Ну, я не знаю, чувак. Тебе нужно выбрать, конечно. Но родители — это святое_ ».  
  
Кенсу отключил телефон и неделю не выходил из своей крохотной комнаты в общежитии. Если не спал, то опять начинал копаться в себе, перебирая все «за» и «против». Забывал есть и мыться, пил горячий чай, не замечая, как обжигает язык, смотрел в потолок, будто между щелей потрескавшейся извести можно было найти ответы. Жаль, что сердце нельзя было разделить на две части. Одну — подарить маме с отцом, вторую — оставить Чонину. Чонин…  
  
Кенсу бежал быстро, как мог, расталкивал толпу плечами, улыбался сквозь слёзы и повторял лишь: « _Чонин, Чонин, Чонин…_ ». Как и ожидалось, Чонин забыл запереть дверь, значит, был дома. Не один. Бэкхён обнимал его шею и что-то нашёптывал. Таким голоском, каким воркуют влюблённые. Аккуратными пальчиками проходился по позвонкам и зарывался в волосы. Дёргал застёжку кожаного шнурка. Кенсу сделалось дурно, в голове зазвенело, перед глазами поплыли пятна. Он посчитал себя лишним и ушёл. Не оборачиваясь.  
  
Чанёль приютил его на своей съёмной квартирке. Рычал, оттягивая свои каштановые завитушки: « _Да не знаю я!_ » Потом остывал: « _Правда, братишка, не знаю. Мы никогда не обсуждали любовников. Но, думаю, он бы не смог с Бэкхёном_ ». Это слово как клеймо отпечаталось в сознании. Любовники… Значит, Чонин считал его всего лишь любовником.  
  
Кенсу первым делом сменил номер, оборвав все связи. Только родителям позвонил попросить прощения. Мать на него и не таила обиды, а отцу требовалось время. Ну это и понятно. Единственный сын, который не подарит внуков, — позор для семьи. Съездил в колледж, чтобы забрать документы. Его отговорили. « _Последний курс всё-таки. Ты один из лучших студентов, Кенсу. Возьми академ_ ». Предложение было заманчивым. Кенсу согласился. Устроился на работу, не отказывался брать лишние часы. Постоянная физическая активность разгоняла никому не нужные сожаления. Усталость помогала спать по ночам, а не топить себя в жалости и воспоминаниях. Всё сложилось так, как сложилось. Съехал от Чанёля, как только тётя с дядей прознали об этом. На все просьбы брата остаться уверял, подняв уголки губ: « _Всё нормально, Чанни. Правда! Учись хорошо, не прогуливай. Это твой первый учебный год_ ».  
  
Жизнь заиграла другими красками. Однотонными и блеклыми. Иногда Кенсу думал, что лучше бы он исчез. Потерялся в серых буднях, растворился с утренним туманом, смылся вечерним дождём.  
  


**Birdy — Shelter**

  
  
Стук в дверь заставляет нахмуриться. Кенсу не спешит открывать. Пока потихоньку ступает по полу, чтобы заглянуть в глазок, гадает, кому он в такой час мог понадобиться. На языке крутится одно-единственное имя, и он не знает, чего хочет больше: оказаться правым или обмануться. На лестничной площадке никого. Странно, потому что стук не прекращается, становится тише, да, но не затихает совсем. Кенсу, затаив дыхание, садится на корточки, припадает к деревянной поверхности ухом, слушает. В приглушённых звуках различает редкие, едва узнаваемые всхлипы и скулящие обрывки фраз: « _прости меня_ », « _я не хотел_ », « _я ждал_ ». Неожиданно звенит телефон, который взял с собой, чтобы подсветить, отчего Кенсу падает на колени и ударяется рукой о косяк. Чанёль предупреждает: « _Он чертовски пьян. Не вздумай открыть дверь_ ». Приходится сесть на коврик у порога, точно собака, обнять колени и ждать. Чего — не понятно.  
  
Если заговорит с ним, всё сопротивление, длящееся три года, окажется бессмысленным. Бархатный голос заманит в свои сети, руки приручат, губы сведут с ума. Вспоминается: « _Прощённый однажды будет предавать тебя всю жизнь_ ». Кенсу не уверен, что горит желанием испытать это снова.  
  
Шаги по лестнице раздаются ближе к утру. Кенсу, наконец-то, ложится спать.  
  
Через две недели ему снова в больницу. И это время, как считает Кенсу, нужно провести с пользой. Первым делом он просит Чанёля отвезти его к родителям. Пока он трясётся в салоне, вспоминает своё детство. Звонкий смех, разбитые коленки, старые поношенные кроссовки и новенький футбольный мяч. Вот уж точно беззаботная пора. В деревне будто бы ничего не изменилось: всё те же ухабистые дороги, кривые дома и полосы леса. Ярко-голубое небо чище, чем в городе, и дышится легче. Воздух солёно-сладкий. Море шипит белыми волнами. В груди колет и не отстаёт мысль: « _Я буду скучать_ ».  
  
Их выходят встречать на крылечко оба родителя. Мать всхлипывает: « _Ну вот ты и дома, родной_ ». Отец часто моргает, трёт глаза руками, прокашливается и ныряет в дом первым. Они не виделись с того самого летнего дня. На столе — любимые блюда, которые Кенсу теперь употреблять нельзя. Ни жареного, ни острого, ни солёного, ни сладкого — как во время, так и между химиями строгая диета. Чтобы не обидеть маму, он пробует всего по чуть-чуть, прекрасно зная, что вечером будет страдать от изжоги и тошноты. Чанёль рассказывает об учёбе (всё-таки поступил заново, образумился) и новом месте работы, отец — о рыбалке, единственном источнике дохода семьи До, мама — о соседях. Кенсу кладёт подбородок на скрещенные руки и слушает. С меланхоличной улыбкой отмечает, что морщинок на лице матери стало больше, на отцовской макушке — седины, а в глазах бестолкового братца — ясности и ума. Ему нравится домашняя суматоха. Атмосфера безграничного тепла и уюта. Как же не хочется покидать это место…  
  
Переночевав, парни собираются обратно в город. В комнату заходит отец. Мнёт самокрутку в пожелтевших от мозолей пальцах — волнуется. Чанёль шмыгает в дверной проём, всё понимая без слов. Костлявые ладони подрагивают: « _Простишь?_ » Глаза наливаются слезами: « _Давно_ ». Хриплым кашлем: « _Береги себя. Мы с матерью… ну это_ ». Кидается в объятья: « _И я вас очень люблю_ ». Как камень с души.  
  


**Lera Lynn — The Only Thing Worth Fighting For**

  
  
Бэкхён за всё время больше не звонит. Поэтому, когда Кенсу видит его на пороге своей квартирки, искренне удивляется.  
  
— Пустишь? — мнётся тот, не смея поднять глаз.  
  
— Заходи.  
  
Парень, сгорбившись, проскакивает мимо и направляется прямиком в гостиную, служащую ещё и спальней. Осматривается, без разрешения садится на кровать.  
  
— Мило у тебя. Знаешь, в тебе всегда было это… умение создать уют везде, где бы ты ни был.  
  
— Ты это пришёл сказать?  
  
Бэкхён косится на него, снова принимается ходить по комнатке. Трёт правую ладонь о бедро — волнуется. Странно, что Кенсу всё ещё помнит об этой его привычке. Наконец, бывший друг разворачивается и серьёзным взглядом впивается в хмурое лицо Кенсу.  
  
— Отпусти его, Кенсу. Так нельзя делать.  
  
— Не понимаю, о чём ты, — Кенсу собирается на кухню, чтобы налить воды, но его резко поворачивают обратно.  
  
— Не лги мне! Всё ты понимаешь, Кенсу.  
  
— Я никого не держу, — спокойно отвечает тот, избавляясь от хватки пальцев на плече.  
  
— О, — фальшиво смеётся Бэкхён. — Ещё как держишь. Чонин жить нормально не может.  
  
— А я здесь каким боком? — раздражение наступает на пятки. — Меня не волнует его жизнь.  
  
— Так раз не волнует, отпусти его. Поговори с ним. Скажи ему об этом сам! Мне… — Бэкхён внезапно падает на колени. — Мне он нужен как воздух. Я не могу без него, — роняет лицо в ладони. — А он не может без тебя.  
  
Кенсу отходит к окну. Смотреть на такого Бэкхёна невыносимо. До не понимает, почему чувствует вину. Видимо, как был дураком, так им и остался.  
  
— Ты удобно воспользовался моментом тогда. Неужели не смог утешить Чонина так, чтобы он забыл обо мне раз и навсегда? Мужчина твоей мечты же...  
  
— Ты жесток.  
  
Напряжённое лицо Кенсу полосует усмешка.  
  
— Да что ты…  
  
— Я просто оказался рядом в подходящий момент. А ты… Ты сам сделал выбор. Ты сам разорвал все связи. В том числе и с Чонином! Сбежал, спрятался!  
  
— Всё-то ты знаешь, Бэк.  
  
— Я никогда не скрывал, что мне нравится Чонин. В отличие от тебя! Ты предал меня первым, когда не сказал, что начал встречаться с ним.  
  
— И ты решил отомстить, или что? Очень умно с твоей стороны. Да так шустро...  
  
— Я на тот момент не знал… — Бэкхён переходит на шёпот. — Что вы… вместе. Всё завертелось позже, когда ты пропал. Мы, кстати, тогда весь город обыскали.  
  
У Кенсу начинает болеть голова, просто раскалывается. Он не хочет ни думать, ни вспоминать. Что было, то прошло. И он не виноват, что у Бэкхёна развивается паранойя.  
  
— А сейчас… — Бён появляется перед ним, берёт за плечи, заставляя смотреть на него, и внушает так, будто сам Кенсу не знает об этом: — Кенс, ты болен. Зачем он тебе?  
  
— Ты хотел сказать, зачем я ему?  
  
— И это тоже, — как молоток в висок. Кенсу застывает с растерянным видом.  
  
— Мне не нужен Чонин, Бэк, — произносит чуть позже, устало выдыхая. — Так что успокойся. А говорить я с ним не намерен. Ты уж извини. Ты знаешь, где найти выход.  
  
Кенсу всегда был таким: думает о себе в последнюю очередь.  
  
Бэкхён уходит не прощаясь.  
  


**Aquilo — Losing you**

  
  
Чанёль помогает донести сумку прямо до палаты.  
  
— Ты как? Норм? Химия начинается завтра?  
  
— Пойдёт, — честно отвечает Кенсу. Чанёль единственный, с кем он может раскрыться до предела. Без масок и притворства. — Ага.  
  
— Звони, если что-то понадобится, — брат ободряюще улыбается и шагает по белому коридору в обратном направлении. Кенсу заходит в палату.  
  
Там — тот же полный мужчина, с кем он делил десятую палату на первом курсе. Гематология — как большая дружная семейка. Все друг с другом знакомы, все друг другу помогают и сочувствуют, потому что не понаслышке знают, как бывает хреново. Не сейчас, так потом. Кенсу узнаёт, что оба старичка, тоже их соседа, скончались. У одного случилось кровоизлияние в мозг, пока находился на восстановлении дома. Не успели довезти до больницы. Второй уснул и не проснулся — отказало сердце. В таких местах люди мрут как мухи. Небо забирает всех: и молодых, не видевших жизни, и стариков, с огромным багажом воспоминаний за спиной. Только почему-то уже не так страшно. Видимо, свыкся.  
  
В первые дни, как обычно, ничего не происходит. Пускают какой-то синий яд по венам. До этого был оранжевый. Шесть красно-жёлтых таблеток: три утром, три вечером. Пей много воды. Старайся не простыть. На дворе скоро лето, а окна закрыты и все в шапочках и тёплых халатах — сквозняк не пощадит никого. Кенсу закрашивает пролетевшие дни синей ручкой в карманном календарике. На тумбочке статуэтка Будды, держащего в левой руке персик, — матери передала соседка.  
  
Вечером в палате душно, наверное, потому и не спится. Кенсу бродит вдоль длинного коридора, туда-сюда, свернёт к окну, пару вдохов свежего воздуха и обратно шаркать тапками по кафелю. Он не сразу чувствует вибрацию в кармане. Теперь только беззвучный режим, чтобы никому не мешать. На экране неизвестный номер. Пять секунд уходит на решение: отвечать или нет. Большим пальцем мазнуть по зелёной кнопке и услышать тяжёлое дыхание.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Привет? — Кенсу замирает на месте. Сердце стучит где-то в горле, отдавая шумом в виски.  
  
— П… привет.  
  
— Как ты?  
  
— Нормально.  
  
Чонин молчит.  
  
— Чонин, не нужно…  
  
— Пожалуйста, Кенсу, — быстро тараторят на том конце. — Я прошу, выслушай. Я хочу поговорить. Ты можешь выслушать меня?  
  
Кенсу мотает головой в стороны, хотя отлично знает, что его сейчас не видят.  
  
— Дай мне ещё один шанс? Я не знаю, почему ты ушёл от меня тогда. Я голову сломал, пока думал. Но я не хочу так. Мне никто не нужен. Только ты.  
  
Ему хочется кинуть: «А как же Бэкхён?», но всё, что он может выдавить из себя:  
  
— Не могу.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Я не могу. Давай на этом закончим.  
  
— Кенсу?  
  
— Мм?  
  
— Я всё ещё лю…  
  
Кенсу сбрасывает вызов. Бредёт к окну, опирается ладонями о подоконник и подставляет лицо майскому воздуху. Потрескавшиеся губы дрожат. Веки щиплет. Он долго всматривается в ночную пустоту и ему кажется, что силуэт, бродящий по парку внизу, ему слишком знаком.  
  
« _И я тебя_ ».  
  
Показатели падают только к концу курса. Ли Сонми обещает, что через несколько дней всё снова придёт в норму, но анализы говорят об обратном. Знакомое чувство слабости, ты не можешь пройти даже до туалета, не остановившись несколько раз, чтобы перевести дыхание, накатывают мигрени и галлюцинации по ночам. Стоит открыть глаза, как тёмные кляксы расползаются от потолка вниз, по блевотного цвета стенам и уходящему из-под ног полу. «Трамадол» колят два раза, капельницы с поддерживающими препаратами льются круглосуточно, но Кенсу этого мало. Он согласен на наркотики, если они помогут избавить тело от змей, жалящих изнутри. В голове пульсирует отчётливее, а от шума в ушах можно сойти с ума.  
  
— Я больше не могу. Слышите? Слышите меня? Остановите это. Я не могу терпеть… это… больше, — засыпая под действием обезболивающих, в бреду бормочет Кенсу.  
  
Санитарка осторожно проводит по его лбу влажным полотенцем: « _Бедный мальчик, сколько же ты натерпелся_ ».  
  
Чанёль отбивает беспокойный ритм носком ботинка, пока караулит лечащего врача.  
  
— Вы что-то хотели?  
  
— Доктор, скажите, он будет жить?  
  
Ли Сонми поджимает тонкие губы и возвращается в ординаторскую.  
  
Парень обессиленно падает на лавку и, зажмурившись, прячет лицо в согнутом локте. Его брат погибает и никто не хочет помочь. Не может. Никто. Чёрт возьми! Чанёль моргает в потолок, с ресниц падают крупные капли: « _Ты не можешь забрать его. Только не его_ ». Кулак ударяет деревяшку, будто она в чём-то виновата. Никто ни в чём не виноват.  
  
****

**The Acid — Basic Instinct**

****  
  
Стоит только пересечь порог собственной квартиры и закрыть за собой дверь, как Кенсу падает, заходясь в истерике. Лицо краснеет, на шее и лбу проступают жилы, губы некрасиво кривятся, по сморщенному подбородку стекает слюна. Он готов целовать немытый полтора месяца пол — не верил, что когда-нибудь снова окажется здесь. Но он смог. В нём этой заразы теперь ноль процентов, он её убил, она его — нет. Каким-то чудом смог. Теперь он может кричать, победно подняв кулаки: « _Я победил рак!_ », он имеет на это полное право. Самый лучший джедай.  
  
Первым делом Кенсу принимает душ — избавиться от больничного запаха наконец-то, а позже звонит матери. Когда он находился в больнице, с ней разговаривал только Чанёль. Кенсу нёс бред, еле шевеля посиневшими губами. Сейчас, успокоившись, он может сказать: « _У меня всё хорошо_ ». И это будет чистейшая правда. Он жив — о чём ещё можно мечтать? Отец выхватывает у матери трубку и просит: « _Приезжай хотя бы на пару дней, а?_ ». Кенсу обещает: « _Конечно, приеду. На пару месяцев. Можно?_ » Мама радостно вздыхает: « _Да хоть навсегда_ ». Следом набирает Чанёля, который только что привёз его. « _Заедь в магазин, возьми несколько коробок и возвращайся сюда. Поможешь вещи собрать. Я не буду запираться_ ». Брат не задаёт лишних вопросов. И за это ему большое спасибо. Кенсу не перестанет его благодарить даже в следующей жизни.  
  
Он спокойно наблюдает за тем, что творится во дворе за окном: носится малышня, мамочки не успевают за ними, дёргают за ручки, отряхивают коленки, ругают. Позади слышатся шаги.  
  
— А когда-то мы с тобой были такими же детьми. Не верится, что нам уже за двадцать и пора заводить своих, — рассуждает он вслух.   
  
— Хочешь мальчика или девочку?  
  
Кенсу резко оборачивается, натыкается на серебряную луну на смуглой коже, шарахается в сторону, но его ловят за пояс халата. « _Ну и куда собрался?_ » Кенсу дёргается, умом понимая: ему ни за что не вырваться. Ему телефон в руках до сих пор тяжело держать. « _Что тебе нужно?_ » Чонин улыбается и такое ощущение, будто это даётся ему через невыносимую боль: « _Тебя_ ». Кенсу снова пытается высвободиться из чужих объятий. Бесполезное занятие, как показала практика. Упругими губами прижимаются к виску: « _Поговорим?_ » В ответ — молчание. Напряжённое тело безжизненно обмякает в крепких руках. « _Кенсу? Кенсу?!_ » У Кенсу в глазах пустота и вид такой, будто он лишился рассудка. Ему всё-таки удаётся улизнуть на кровать. Он устраивается у самого края, поджимая под себя ноги и спиной вжимаясь в стену. В его голове настоящая битва: сомнений и желаний. Счёт равный.  
  
Кенсу придерживался мнения: всё, что ни делается, — к лучшему. С того момента, как он узнал о своей болезни, это потеряло свою актуальность. Жизнь любит преподносить сюрпризы. Иногда кота в мешке, иногда — действительно что-то стоящее, но мы не всегда верим своему счастью и готовы принять это со спокойной душой. Чонин был ценным подарком Судьбы, а Кенсу отказался от него. Вот только в пользу чего? Так и осталось неясно. В пользу лучшей и беззаботной жизни? Навряд ли. С родителями он бы и так помирился, на общество наплевать, а без Чонина стало только хуже. В пользу лучшего друга? Может, и так. Кенсу часто ставил чужие приоритеты выше своих. Принесло ли ему это какое-либо удовлетворение? Нет.  
  
После пережитого кошмара, некоторые ответы находятся сами. Не сразу и не в том виде, чтобы можно было понять, что именно это распутает все нити. Однако для себя Кенсу всё же уяснил кое-что: радоваться каждому вдоху, любить близких и принимать подарки Судьбы, не задумываясь ни на минуту. Все эти страдания научили его ценить собственную жизнь.  
  
Так если в груди Кенсу до сих пор тепло при одной мысли о Чонине, должен ли он говорить ему «нет»?  
  


**Полина Гагарина — Целого мира мало**

  
  
Кенсу трёт влажные ладони о колени. Ему безумно жарко под халатом, кожа зудит, хочется разодрать её ногтями, но он продолжает то, чем занимался минуту назад.  
  
— Так мы, — Чонин, пристроившийся у окна, оглядывается на него, да так и застывает с приоткрытым ртом, когда встречается с большими мерцающими глазами. — Мы попробуем снова?  
  
Кенсу сам тянет его за руку и, когда нос Чонина утыкается ему в шею, судорожно выдыхает. Эта близость кружит голову. Он не забыл его запах даже спустя года. Чонин напряжён, будто камень. Кенсу сам обнимает, трётся и ласкается губами.  
  
— Мне всё ещё не верится…  
  
— Тш-ш-ш, — тонким пальцем в губы. — Не говори ничего.  
  
Они валятся на кровать уже вдвоём. На пыльные простыни и подушки, но это такие мелочи, когда можно зарыться в волосы и втягивать в себя их аромат, перебивая любые другие. Шероховатые ладони Чонина смелеют с каждой секундой, забираются под халат, гладят гладкую кожу, задевают то, что напряглось и теперь просит внимания. Ползут вверх по груди, массируют шею, возвращаются обратно. Пальцы находят сосок, нежно перекатывают между, ощупывают рёбра. Кенсу — одни глаза да кости, если избавить его от одежды. Чонин тормозит на мгновение.  
  
— Что? Не нравится? — вопреки своим словам улыбается До.  
  
— Ты прекрасен, — шепчет Чонин, медленно приближаясь к его лицу, и, огладив щёку, целует.  
  
Миг — и будто они снова в той весне, когда в груди распускалась сакура и грело солнце. Сбитые выдохи и жадные вдохи, сжатые запястья, улыбкой в улыбку « _тише-тише, остановись_ », с вызовом: « _а если не хочу?_ ». Кенсу целует жарче. Под веками — яркие всплески, под кожей — вино, они оба пьяны до головокружения. Обниматься, притираясь каждым миллиметром кожа к коже, бёдрами навстречу бёдрам, бледное к смуглому, желанное к желанному. Возбуждение Чонина прижимается к его животу, а Кенсу ещё не готов. Он отстраняется и, ссутулив спину так, что можно сосчитать позвонки, говорит:  
  
— Прости. Я не могу.  
  
Чонин обнимает его плечи, мажет губами между уголков лопаток.  
  
— Это из-за болезни?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ничего страшного.  
  
Они наслаждются дыханием друг друга целую вечность, пока Кенсу не всхлипнет.  
  
— Я тебе всё ещё нужен…  _такой_?  
  
Чонин прекращает сцеловывать его родинки, рассыпанные на белом полотне спины, и неверяще косится, изогнув брови.  
  
— Ты мне любым нужен.  
  
— И даже если у меня не будет волос?  
  
— Я сам побреюсь под «ноль».  
  
— А как же Бэкхён?  
  
— А что Бэкхён?  
  
— Вы встречаетесь.  
  
— Это он тебе сказал?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Мальчик-сказочник. Ты веришь в сказки?  
  
— Я не знаю.  
  
— Не верь. Это он хотел так думать. Мы не встречались. Между нами ничего, кроме тоски по тебе, не было.   
  
— Ясно.  
  
И снова повисает неловкость.  
  
— Всё ещё не веришь мне?  
  
Кенсу задумывается на мгновение и с удивлением понимает, что, несмотря на всё, что с ними случилось, верит. Точно как себе верит.  
  
— Верю.  
  
— Поможешь исполнить мою мечту?  
  
На лице Кенсу расцветает светлая улыбка.  
  
— Я знаю одно Богом забытое место. Там небо такое яркое… И море. Хочу на море.  
  
— Да хоть куда. Лишь бы с тобой.  
  


✶ ✶ ✶

  
  
Ветер треплет их волосы. Кенсу кутается в не по размеру огромную толстовку и держит капюшон руками. Голые пятки тонут в мокром песке. Белоголовые волны с шипением набегают на нескончаемый берег, растворяя в себе отражение диска луны. Чонин крепче сжимает его пальцы, тянет к губам, чтобы поцеловать, спрашивает:  
  
— Замёрз?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Почему дрожишь тогда?  
  
Кенсу загадочно улыбается.  
  
— Знаешь, ты в этом капюшоне на джедая похож.  
  
— Правда? — глаза Кенсу делаются больше и влажно мерцают.  
  
— Ага, — теперь и Чонин вздёргивает уголками губ вверх.  
  
— Хорошо. Просто замечательно, — и почему-то перед глазами всплывает грустная улыбка Чанёля.  
  
Они возвращаются по тропинке к старенькому дому.  
  
— Куда дальше двинемся?  
  
Кенсу пожимает плечами.   
  
Ему и целого мира мало, если рядом с Чонином.  
  
Если рядом с Чонином, он сможет всё.


End file.
